I Missed You
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Sets during The Five. My take on things and how it could have looked like.


**A/N:** I watched "The Five" again and started to wonder about several things but after I will only take one of those things in this fic I might just say this one: Didn't she miss him? I mean, come on not even a bit? They hadn't seen each other in 60 years and that's the welcoming Nikola got? Well, I had to change that a bit *nods* For once, this didn't end up in gutter (maybe after the masterpiece Urban Dictionary became I had my dose for a fic xD)

_Oh my GOD! I wrote this over a YEAR ago and I only managed to upload it now! I am so truly sorry for that! I'm just looking through my stuff from last year (tons of un-typed fics) so I'll have more Sanctuary fics to upload soon :)_

**Summary:** "I missed you." Sets "The Five"

**Disclaimer: **If I say this is all mine will Team Awesome come over then? No? Well, it was worth a try.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I missed you<strong>_

"PS: You look hot" She read to herself and looked up in disbelief.

Nikola.

Helen excused herself and left the audience room.

"Nikola! It _is_ you."

"Helen...Of course it's me." Nikola smiled at her.

She stepped closer stopping right in front of him and smiled back.

"What? No welcome-kiss? It's been 60 years." He complained and Helen smiled a bit brighter.

That was the Nikola she knew. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smirked widely.

"I just wanted to have one on the cheek."

"As if." Helen laughed.

She knew him better than that. Her face grew more serious suddenly and the next second she hugged him.

"What-?"

"I missed you." Helen whispered against his neck.

Nikola looked down at her as good as he could and smiled softly hugging her back.

"I missed you too..."

They stood like this for several seconds before Nikola broke the silence again.

"We have to go, Helen."

She missed his touch the moment he pulled back but she knew he was right. They had to move if Nikola was saying the truth and he was anything but a liar.

* * *

><p>"I brought you here for two reasons: Because only you can help me finish what I'm working on and because I love you."<p>

That came out of the blue. Helen didn't know how to react. Was he being serious? When he reached out to touch her hair she was so surprised that she moved back a little. Nikola looked so vulnerable.

"Are you...serious?"

"I've never been that serious and sure about something in my life."

Nikola made another step forward raising his hand again to stoke her cheek. This time Helen didn't pull back but leaned in the gentle touch not taking her eyes off of his.

"Why did you just save me?" Helen asked although she knew the answer herself.

"I already told you. Because I love you." Nikola replied honest.

Helen liked the sound of it. A lot. But did she feel the same? She wasn't entirely sure.

"We have to move..." Helen whispered not wanting to go.

Nikola shook his head.

"Not yet."

* * *

><p>They stood there facing each other. He had lied to her all along and she could cry about it.<p>

"You said you loved me."

"Did I?"

Helen couldn't believe it. If she'd still have bullets in her gun...

"Helen..."

"You've been lying to me ever since we came here, haven't you?" She yelled at him.

This time he had gone too far.

"Not with everything. You _are_ hot, I need your help and I did miss you." Nikola said moving closer.

"And do you love me? Or was that just a part of your plan?"

Helen was still mad at him but he would tell her the truth now she might believe him.

"Yes."

In that very moment John teleported in along with Ashley and smashed his fist through Nikola's stomach. He and Helen looked down at his bloody body in shock. Before Helen could do anything John had teleported her and Ashley out of the catacombs again. Back at the Sanctuary Helen instantly punched John on the chest.

Why had he done that? Why? She knew the two men had their differences but killing him?

John was gone again a second later and Helen was left alone with her daughter. The girl looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes.

"Did you...love him, mom?"

"Who?"

"Tesla..."

"I was starting to find out..."

But now he was most likely dead. She'd never know.

_Nikola..._

* * *

><p><em>I know it's very short but I hope it can still make up for my absence and you still like it (and got my thoughts behind it, with cutting in and such). More to follow these days. PROMISE! Gosh, I missed this!<br>_


End file.
